When Life Must Go On
by DragonsWillFly
Summary: Begins where 'When Dreams Make Fools of Us All' left off. Will Hermione be able to find the solace she had within her dreams or was it lost during the Battle of Hogwarts?
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note: So, here is the sequel to 'When Dreams Make Fools of Us All'! If you have not read the first one, this will not make a bit of sense. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited, and just basically read the first story. I hope that you all will enjoy the continuation of Hermione's journey! (I know I have enjoyed writing it!) So without further ado... The Prologue!**_

* * *

The look on the doctor's face said it all. You didn't have to be a skilled Occulmens to be able to see that he was up to something. That fake plastic smile that was plastered to his face spoke volumes. "How are you doing today, Miss Granger?"

Minerva never showed back up the next day and Hermione had a few suspicions as to why, now it was hovering over her bedside like an insect plague. Trying to keep the same charade as the 'good' doctor beside her, the brunette spoke. "Oh... I am fine Doctor... I apologise I don't know your last name. As you know I am all about formalities, but alas I have been unconscious for a week and I never was able to find out your last name. I feel at a slight disadvantage." Hermione smiles though inside she wants to curse this man who has come to do harm to her.

"Oh that is okay... I understand that I do have an advantage over you..." He chuckles softly, making the bile build up in the back of Hermione's throat at the sound of it. "My name is Doctor Killjoy and you had us quite worried when Professor McGonagall brought you in here."

_'I fitting name for this git.' _The brunette thought as she tightens her grip on the handle of her wand that she had stowed beneath her blanket. Focusing her mind, she easily slipped into his mind to find any reason her apprehension could be justified. "Well Doctor Killjoy, I am glad that you were able to help me get back to one hundred percent. But, I would like to know when I am able to leave from here. You see, I miss my friends terribly and it pains me to know that I have no idea who lived or died during the battle." She looks over to the window in the corner of the room out on to the view of bustling London and sighs. _'Oh! He wants to use a memory charm on me when I am at my weakest. He thinks he can gain my trust and then erase my memory, does he? Well, he has another thing coming.' _Taking her time to calm down after her delve into his mind brought his plans to light, Hermione decided it was safe to speak again. Playing off the intense moment's battle within herself as her simply musing over the past. "I am sorry doctor, I was thinking of all the time I shared with Fleur Delacour and was wondering if she survived the battle. She was one of my best friends besides Harry and Ron..." She mentally cringes at her words. "And I would really like to see her again, as well as Ron and Harry. I am surprised the boys haven't came by to see me yet."

The doctor moves to the other side of the hospital bed into Hermione's view, causing her to tighten her death-grip on her wand yet again. "Well, Miss Granger... I hate to be the harbinger of bad news, but your two friends- Ron and Harry, died during the battle. That is why they haven't came to visit, but from what I hear Fleur is alive and well. She went back to France to help her family move here to London because she is afraid that some of the Death-Eaters that escaped may come after them, since she was the person to deal the final blow to Voldemort. She had came by to visit you before she went off to France though, she was quite upset that you had been hurt as bad as you were. I offered for her to stay here until you gained consciousness but, she said she couldn't because she was too worried about her family. I am sorry that everything has turned out the way it has for you, Miss Granger."

Hermione stares the doctor in the eyes, her brown eyes piercing his baby blues. "Are you? Because in a minute I don't think you will be worried about me near as much as you shall be worried about yourself." The brunette jumps out of the bed, brandishing her wand out from under the covers. _"Sectumsempra!" _She cries out, causing the doctor in front of her to fall to the floor blood oozing through his clothing, making him look almost like a human candy-cane the way it stained his white robes.

_'Now to get out of here!' _


	2. The Great Escape

_**Author's Note: Okay... here is Chapter One! It took some time to get it up and going (I had a bit of an epiphany on my novel that I am currently writing and I stopped writing on my fanfics late last night to write it down.) but, I am pleased with how this chapter turned out! I hope you all agree!**_

* * *

Hermione walks calmly out the door to her hospital room, trying and succeeding in calming her racing pulse. _'Don't make a mess of this Granger.' _She mentally tells herself as she walks down the deserted corridor. She was grateful that no one was down the first couple of hallways she went down as she made her escape, suddenly the brunette felt a change in the air as a magical ward shifted into place. _'Shit, someone must have discovered that bloody doctor!' _Glancing around the next bend to make sure no one is lurking within, Hermione feels her heart leap into her throat as she hears faint footsteps from somewhere in the maze of corridors behind her. Turning the corner, she quickens her pace when she sees a door ten metres ahead on her left was left ajar. Sliding quietly into the room, she breathes a sigh of relief when she closes the door just before the echoing footsteps turn into the passage she had just left from. Once she felt that she was safe, Hermione glances around the room for the first time.

The room was long, but narrow with the walls lined with shelves, filled to capacity with phials. _'This must be the potions' store room.' _She muses to herself as she scans the bottles after locking the door. _'Antidote for Common Poisons, Essence of Dittany, Wolfsbane, Skele-Gro, Murtlap Essence... Ugh, all common curatives.' _Hermione reads the potions as she walks further into the room, _'Wait, what's this? Veritaserum? What would a hospital need with that?' _She pauses slightly as she thought of the reasons why St. Mungo's would need truth serum, when a familiar concoction catches her eye. Inside a phial, one shelf above the veritaserum, was a dark, muddy looking potion that Hermione knew how to make just as she knew how to breath. "Polyjuice Potion." The brunette murmurs as she reaches up to grip the smooth, cool glass bottle. She feels her chest tighten with excitement as she clutches the phial close to her chest, quickly letting it become her new saviour. Quickly yet quietly, Hermione rushes back to the door after she hears the voices and footsteps that were echoing in the hallway quiet down with her wand at the ready. Cracking the door just a bit, she peers out for any sign of a passerby. _'Some lout is bound to pass by here without an entourage in tow and then I will get my chance.'_ The brunette thinks to herself as she waits impatiently for her time to strike.

After five minutes, Hermione felt her composure slip slightly. Doubt crept into her mind as she waited for someone to pass by her hiding spot, niggling its way into her soul trying desperately to tear at her resolve. _'What if she died? What if all this is for naught? I will be carted away to Azkaban for my behaviour here, and I will comply like a lost child if she is dead.' _ Hermione feels a tear trek down her cheek as the thoughts ravage her mind. Shaking her head to soothe the pain of the 'what ifs', the brunette sighs. _'No... every time my mind wanders to thoughts of her porcelain skin, dark eyes, and midnight curls, I feel more alive than ever before. She is alive and I know it. I just have to find her.' _Hermione nods her head at the thought, steeling resolve.

Two sides of the same coin, her mind has been tossing back and forth all the 'what ifs' and 'why fors' that have came up since she had first found out it was all just a dream. She knew the answer would lie outside of the hospital, she just needed to find her escape.

Suddenly, a sound knocks all the thoughts out of the brunette's mind. A short staccato of heels against linoleum echo through the now empty corridor, signalling the arrival of a lone woman in her vicinity. Taking a deep breath and gripping her wand tighter in her hand, Hermione silently casts a stunning spell causing a petite blonde to fall helplessly to the floor. _'I am glad I perfected my silent spell casting abilities.' _She thinks to herself as she drags the witch's lithe form across the floor and into her temporary hiding spot.

Once the witch was divested of her robe, name badge, wand, and several hairs, the brunette smirks as a thought of the next spell lingers on the tip of her tongue. "Obliviate."

The thrill of casting the memory charm made Hermione's soul soar with glee. The mere thought of it being cast against people who were in league with that so-called doctor, made her feel that she was in complete control even though the odds of her escape seemed slim. Shrugging off the euphoria that had descended upon her, Hermione uncorks the phial and drops the few hairs into the potion and watched as it changed from the murky brown to a violet hue.

"Bottoms up." She murmurs to herself as she lifts the bottle to her lips and drinks the concoction. Shuddering as the potion lids down her throat, Hermione almost drops the phial as her body is suddenly racked with immense pain as her body shrinks and contorts to the smaller, bustier witch's frame. Reaching her hand up to her head, the young witch looks at her now golden locks and smiles. She changes out of the regulation hospital gown, that has always been a bit disturbing in her mind _'Why do they always insist these bloody things show your bum off to everyone with eyes!'_, and into the now memory modified witch's robes.

Making sure every stitch of clothing was in place, Hermione looks about her to see if she had forgotten anything. _'Of course, her shoes!' _Slipping the heels on quickly, the brunette takes one last look about her and walks out the door while silently casting a spell to lock the door behind her.

Straightening her back and holding her head high, she walks towards where the reception area was located and within the room, she knew there were fireplaces set up to the floo network. Hermione walks towards the one of the fireplaces, that was ready to transport her to freedom, when a woman's voice from behind the reception desk calls out. "Nurse Watson."

Hermione turns around to face the other witch, "Yes?"

"I need to check your wand before you leave. Since the ward went up, security has told us to check anyone, who tries to leave, wand before they are free to go."

"I was wondering what was going on when I felt the shift, do you know what happened?" Hermione asks as she hands 'her' wand over to the portly receptionist.

"Well, I heard that a patient escaped and almost tried to kill Doctor Killjoy, the others are working on him now as we speak but they are unsure if he will make it or not." The stout brunette shakes her head solemnly. "I hope that our security team will track the person down who did this. When they catch them it is a one-way trip to Azkaban for that witch, even if she played a part in the down-fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." She hands the transformed Hermione back the wand. "Everything seems to be in order Nurse. I hope you have a good day."

Hermione smiles, "I hope they are able to catch the person who did that to him... I don't understand what could have got into her to do something such as that to a doctor."

The receptionist shakes her head, "I don't know... from what I hear she had been travelling with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley for almost a year, tracking down things needed to destroy You-Know-Who. Maybe the things she saw while on those travels did something to her or it could have been that knock on the head she received during the Battle of Hogwarts. Or... it could have been seeing those two lads die during the final battle. There is just to much to that could have caused her to snap that no one can possibly know what did it in the end."

Hermione shakes her head in agreement. _'If only she knew who she was really talking to, she wouldn't be standing there insinuating that I am mental.' _"You are right who knows what really happened to cause her to snap. Well, I must be getting on." She turns back towards the fireplaces and steps inside. Taking a deep breath, she drops the floo powder from her hand. "The Leaky Cauldron."

* * *

_**A/N 2: Let me know what you think! Next on Hermione's agenda, after her escape, finding out why Minerva wanted her to forget!**_


	3. The Confession

_**Author's Note: Wow... it has been quite some time since I have updated this story. I guess the real world has finally gotten to me this month! (I am just glad I was able to tear out of its clutches long enough to write this out!) This also had to be a very hard chapter for me to write. There were a lot of factors**_ **_to put into consideration when writing the meeting between Minerva and Hermione. But I hope that the chapter lives up to everyone's expectations!_**

* * *

Hermione arrives at The Leaky Cauldron, dusting off her clothing. _'I hate using the bloody floo network! Why can't they make it a bit cleaner, so I won't have to dust myself off every bloody time.' _Looking around the pub's sitting area for any familiar faces, she sighs happily when she sees no one she knows besides Tom the barman. Even if she recognised anyone, they would not recognise her because the polyjuice potion was still in effect. Walking past the bar, Hermione mutters a brief hello as Tom smiles and greets her to his fine establishment.

"You're not staying for a bit of a drink, luv?" He asks as he sees her walk pass towards the back of the building to the entrance to Diagon Alley.

"No, maybe later. I am on a bit of a tight schedule and mustn't stray too far from it." She replies. _'Yeah, I just need to get to Hogwarts before Minerva leaves and finds out I escaped from that bloody doctor!' _She thinks to herself as she enters the small courtyard and stands by the brick-wall furtherest from the pub's door. Glancing over her shoulder, Hermione makes sure no one had followed out behind her and turned on the spot, reappearing in Hogsmeade, closest to the station that she had arrived at so many times before. She walks towards the road that would lead her directly to Hogwarts, where hopefully some of the questions that have been burning deep inside her soul would be answered.

The long journey down the lane, towards the castle, was uneventful to say the least. No signs of life anywhere, just monotonous silence pervaded her ears as she slinked closer to the foreboding gates of Hogwarts. Taking a deep breath, the disguised Hermione walks towards the gate and is taken aback as it swings open solemnly, allowing her an unobstructed entrance. As she crossed the threshold of the main gate, the brunette felt the glamour of the polyjuice potion disappear. _'I know I still have time... the potion should not have worn off that quickly.' _She mused to herself, when suddenly a memory from the recent past crept into her mind.

"_Then it's settled... Hermione will take the polyjuice potion to gain access to Bellatrix's vault. And I will be hidden underneath the invisibility cloak with Griphook on my back." Harry says with a toothy grin as he divulges his plan to Ron and Hermione, a plan he would have never had if the young witch had not spoon fed him the entire scenario._

"_But what about me, mate?" Ron asks as he stares at the Boy-Who-Lived with unwavering admiration._

_'Merlin... I think I might be sick.' Hermione thinks to herself as she feels the bile rise in her throat at the mere sight of the red-haired wizard's hero-worship. "I will place charms on you before we enter Diagon Alley, this way no one will notice who you are."_

"_Yes, I was just about to say that." Harry states as he stares at the witch, slightly disgusted that she had really thought of everything._

_Hermione rolls her eyes as Harry turns his head to face his red-headed sidekick, 'Why am I doing this again?' She thinks to herself as she shoves her blanket into her bag. 'Oh yeah... to keep the old git from murdering my parents.' She sighs as her frame slouches, causing the two wizards to give her an annoyed look as they continue with their prattling. Ignoring their brazen stares as if they were nothing more than an extension of the forest behind them, the brunette continued with her packing; for she knew that if she contended their exasperation with an emotion of her own, they would all start back up on the rant that had broke several days before about dinner, of all things._

_She waited, pacing back and forth, for the two boys at the edge of the of their encampment, sighing loudly as the minutes crept by. 'They really need to hurry... we won't have time if they keep lagging like they are.' After close to twenty minutes of waiting for them to finish packing, Hermione hears the two wizards' voice a few metres behind her. _

"_So, are we all ready?" Harry asks as he looks towards the witch as if she were the one who held them up._

"_Sure, let's go." She replies quickly, "See you two at the Leaky Cauldron." Hermione turns on the spot and Dissapparates with a pop. _

_Seconds later, Hermione reappears in a blind alley in London slightly adjacent to the pub she had mentioned to the boys. "Best get this over with." She mutters to herself as she walks towards the darkened doors of the Leaky Cauldron. _

_Pacing the floor of the room she had let for the night, Hermione's thoughts run rampant as she waits for the two wizards she has had the displeasure of knowing. 'I swear if 'You-Know-Who' doesn't kill him, I sure as bloody hell will!' She thinks to herself, unaware that the door to the room has opened slightly._

_A few hours later..._

"_Whose bloody brilliant idea was this again to raid the bloody goblin bank?" Ron moans as he stands up from the ground, drenched thoroughly and scared shitless from the near-death fall Hermione had saved them all from._

_The witch ignores the venomous stares she was receiving from Ron and Harry and rushes towards Griphook, "What in bloody hell was that?"_

"The Thief's Downfall." Hermione murmurs to herself as the memory swims back to the further recesses of her mind. Glancing back and forth to ensure no one has seen her pass through the gates, she hurries towards the main door of the castle, intent on getting the answers she desperately needs.

Even though underneath the cover of the shadows that loomed out of every corner with the castle, Hermione was very careful in her search for the Gryffindor Head of House. Every floor she had passed through had turned up nothing on the elusive older witch, until Hermione reached the seventh floor.

Frustrated to the point of almost giving up, the brunette sighs and turns to make her way down one last corridor when she spots a tabby prowling the hall she was about to turn down. Smirking to herself, Hermione closes the distance between her and her quarry before speaking.

"I should have known you would have been on this floor, Professor." Hermione states as she crosses her arms in front of her waiting for her ex-professor to reply.

The cat turns around and faces the younger witch and cocks its head to the side. Moving towards the brunette, the cat turns into the human form of Minerva McGonagall. "I had heard that a patient had escaped from St. Mungo's... I should have known it was you, Hermione." A forced smile etches its way across the older woman's face. "So... now that you have found me, what is it that you need to say to me?"

"You know why I am here Minerva..." The brunette walks towards the wall, leans against it, and casually slips her wand out of its hiding spot.

"Oh... I do, Miss Granger?" The professor folds her arms in front of her waiting for clarification on a subject that she knew would pop up all to well. When the younger witch makes no sign of answering her Minerva goads Hermione further. "There are a plethora of reasons that had brought you here to speak to me... why didn't I show up this morning? What had happened after the fact that you were concussed? Or..."

"Or I could be here to ask you... where is she?" Hermione says finally, frustration evident in her voice.

"I don't know." Minerva says quickly, all the while mentally cursing herself for answering so quickly that it almost sounded desperate.

"Don't give me that load of rubbish, Minerva. I remember how you looked the other day when I had mentioned Bellatrix's name. Also, do not try and back track on your words and say she is dead, you already gave yourself away."

"Why do you want to see her so badly anyway, Hermione?" The older woman asks. "What went on through your head while you were sleeping does not pertain to the real world. Do you not realise that even if I told you where she was, Bellatrix would kill you on sight?"

"Ah... but there is where you are wrong, Professor. The dream-realm is closely tied to the real world. Through the intricate webs that are woven every night when we fall asleep, it brings us one step closer to the person who is in our dreams." Hermione states.

"Where did you learn such utter madness from, Hermione? You were the brightest witch of your age, and now you just are not making any sense."

"Wrong again, Minerva... or do you not know of the magic that our dreams possess? Yes, I may not believe in Divination, seeing someone's future in tea leaves is not something that I deem as a worthy area of magic; but I do know that Dream Magic has been around since the beginning of time. A person's dreams; that are so clear and concise to the point you can almost feel everything that is surrounding you... one that still lingers within the forefront of you mind, for days on end; is not what could be considered a fleeting fancy. It means it is connected to the person or object that is within that dream. Not only do you feel it, but the other person does as well and each one will strive to find out the real reason as to why the other is within their dream."

"I do know what type of magic dreams possess, Miss Granger. But, I do not think you know the repercussions of your actions. Also, I do not think you have taken into consideration what others can do to your dreams to cause the outcome of the dream itself. It is a very old and very dark magic you are speaking of, and the Hermione Granger I know would not dabble in such dark arts."

The brunette throws her head back and laughs, "Then you must not know me as well as you thought Minerva. No one did for that matter. Well... save for maybe Albus, but he was the one who forced me to be the compliant young witch you all saw leading up to the final battle. But, since he and those two gits are no longer around I can be who I really and truly was. You see, now that there is nothing keeping me from acting a certain way to save my parents, I can be who I want to be and do what I want. Now tell me, where is she?" Hermione says as she trains her wand on the form of her ex-professor.

Sighing in defeat, Minerva looks up at the younger witch. "All I know is what I heard in passing from some of the Ministry officials that came here the other day... they said they had heard rumours, that they are going to check out, that she is possibly somewhere in Wales. Other than that... I honestly don't know." The older witch had looked back towards the marble flooring during her last revelation, ashamed that she had given in so easily and knowing that before the brunette had even neared the grounds, she had came up with a plan so cunning that the girl would have been vowing to never again search for the raven-haired Death-Eater; but, her resolve gave way almost immediately when she saw the determination in the young woman's eyes. The only thing that snaps McGonagall out of her reverie is the constant sound of footsteps retreating from her location. Staring blankly at the receding form that is Hermione, Minerva opens her mouth to speak but even she can barely hear the words that flow from her own lips. "What happened to you Hermione? Where is the girl I had once known?"


	4. Is This the Real Life?

_**Author's Note: Wow... It has been quite a bit of time since I have updated this story. I got so caught up in a couple of Dragon Age 2 one-shots, plus I had rather bad bout of writer's block for this chapter. I had everything set up in an outline and the next thing I know my mind lost all cognitive functions for all things Bellamione (It scared me kind of... but never fear I was able to reign in focus once more!) There are a few more things that I am working on as well as this story (A Mass Effect fanfic that I am not posting as of yet... I want it to be really special!) and few other stories, but that is neither here nor there. This chapter may seem a bit muddled to some. But once you read it, you will understand why it is written the way it is (I hope!)... Plus since everyone is probably wondering 'When the bloody hell is Bellatrix showing up in the story?' Well this is the chapter you have been waiting for!**_

* * *

Somewhere in a forest in Wales:

Looking up into the night sky as the stars twinkle in the distance, Bellatrix finally decides to move further out from her hiding spot in search of food. _'That is one problem with magic... you can't make something appear out of bloody air.' _The raven-haired witch grumbles to herself. It has been three days and counting since the last meal she has eaten, if you consider several handfuls of berries, a meal. Shaking the weariness off of her body like an old blanket, the witch tries to focus her attention on keeping safe and finding food. Unfortunately for her, the mind is not a particular good listener, at least Bellatrix's isn't anyway.

Swirling images invade the forefront of her mind like a plague. Visions of nights filled with passion and longing with a certain younger brunette witch that was supposed to be the older witch's enemy, but has recently turned to be her only source of comfort. Not that she could personally receive comfort from the young Order member. Bellatrix was crazy not stupid, if she even came with five hundred metres of the mudblood witch she would be dead or placed back in Azkaban... neither of which did she want to happen.

Since the fall of the Dark-Lord, the now retired Death-Eater had decided to flee from the battle while she could, causing herself to have to live on the very fringes of the country away from any form of human interaction. Though to anyone else who this scenario could be forced upon; they would see that going from a life of aristocracy to destituteness would be a horrible fate and would have preferably welcomed the Killing Curse like an old friend. But to Bellatrix the change was refreshing to say the least, minus the foraging for food within a somewhat fruitless forest.

The raven-haired witch had been forced into a life of servitude, to the darkest wizard of their time, by no other than her father, Cygnus. The patriarch of the Black family thought that only through the Dark Arts, would a family as pure as his be able to survive in this society that welcomed muggle-borns with open arms. So, he thrust his eldest daughter into a loveless marriage with another pure-blood and quickly signed her up with Lord Voldemort as soon as she finished her seventh year, causing the young Bellatrix to scorn the life that had been chosen for her. At least for a time anyway. As the years passed by, she had come to terms with that sort of life and began to truly believe that with the Dark-Lord at the helm, the world would bend to their will.

It wasn't until the night at the Department of Mysteries, that the older witch felt her resolve begin to waver. The ferocious spirit that was seen within that muggle-born witch, that tottered about with that Potter boy, had caused something within the Death-Eater's soul to awaken. Thoughts of the young witch would haunt Bellatrix night and day, causing the Death-Eater to think that she might have been cursed with some obsession hex. After a few weeks however, Bellatrix realised that a hex was not the case. She had become quite fascinated with the brunette to the point of longing to see her again, but was worried what problems would arise if she ever let down her defences and allowed anyone else to see what her mind held. She would bury the desire to seek out the young witch deep within herself so no one, not even the Dark-Lord, Himself, could guess how she felt.

After a while, the raven-haired witch put all the emotions she felt behind her as she focused more on the Dark-Lord's objectives than on her seemingly ridiculous fantasies. Only on rare occasions would a memory of curly brown hair invade her thoughts, before it was pushed down into the dark abyss by her own force of will. But now... now, after everything that happened. The final battle, the death of the Dark-Lord, and the over all chaos that had ensued after the light had won; the thoughts ravaged the dark haired witch's mind night and day to the point she could almost smell the hint of vanilla that the younger witch had smelled of that night in the Department of Mysteries.

Everything that Bellatrix felt now was beyond a simple longing, it was as if there was a connection between the two of them. Calling out for the two to become united as one being, and the raven-haired women knew that she was not the only one out of the both of them that had felt it. The feeling of intense longing while she was awake and the torturous state of ultimate completeness at night, only fuelled her desire to find the muggle-born witch. But the main thing that held her back was how to find the young woman and the yearning to know if it really is the work of dream magic pulling their lives together or was there someone out there using Bellatrix's own hidden desires against her. This last notion is what almost drives the older woman to the brink of insanity... night after night, feeling as though someone has thoroughly ravaged her mind, seeking out her innermost secrets and tossing them out for her own personal display. Torturing her ever so slowly with images of things that have never happened and most likely never will. A sick game to break down her resolve and make her beg to be sent back to Azkaban.

Bellatrix shakes her head. _'No... that can not be what is happening here. If the Dark-Lord could not see my sins, what makes me believe that any of those Order gits could? This has to be something different. It feels different... lighter, more inventive. Those sods could barely come up with a proper plan to combat the Dark-Lord, much less think of things that could play off my desires. No. Something else is behind this and I doubt any of that lot would dabble in Dream-weaving. Unless... there are things at work that I know nothing about.' _Bellatrix muses as she loses focus on why she had strayed further away from the cave that had become her home.

Under the pale moonlight, the raven-haired witch closes her eyes as she feels the swirling images resurface in her mind. Smiling softly to herself as she envisions the young brunette's smile, she hears the crack of someone Apparating close to where she is standing. "Bloody hell." She mutters to herself, feeling quite ashamed that her musings had dulled her senses. Ducking underneath the branches of a low lying tree, Bellatrix sits and waits for the intruder to reveal themselves.


	5. The Reunion

_**Author's Note: I thought I was going to get this chapter out a bit earlier than this... I had it halfway written out about two days after I had posted the previous chapter, but alas... my mind wandered to another story. And then another. And then another. And yet again to a new story altogether. It gets a bit hectic jumping back and forth between writing several stories at once... I don't suggest it, unless your mind already jumps to several things at once! I guess when you study psychology and music at the same time, your mind tends to adjust to several ideas coming at you at one time. I apologise for leaving you lot with such a 'truly evil cliffhanger' (I had to use your words Michi the Mischievous... I really liked how you put it!) but to let you all know that chapter was rewritten so many times and every single outcome would have caused the cliffhanger. I just picked what I thought was the best way to bring in our favourite Death-Eater! I know... enough with the notes and onto the chapter!**_

* * *

Hermione Apparates into a clearing just outside of a small forest in Wales late at night. Not really knowing where she would find Bellatrix had really caused her to think about what she was doing. _'What if Minerva is right and this is all just an utterly mad idea of mine?' _The brunette thinks to herself as she walks about the clearing, confused on where to even start her search. _'What if she was lying the whole time about Bellatrix's location? I mean I should have been able to detect if she was lying or not... Minerva was always such a horrible liar after all. But with everything that I have been through... especially with her being part of that doctor's scheme... I guess I didn't know the old hag as well as I thought I did.' _

The young woman hears a branch snap a few metres off to her right causing her to turn quickly about and stare into the dark abyss of the forest. Hermione strains her eyesight against the dark curtain of the midnight sky, a rain-ladden cloud had obscured the soft moonlight that she had previously been using as a way to lighten her path. "Lumos." The brunette mutters, causing her momentary blindness at the sudden harsh glow that surrounded her.

The raven-haired witch saw her chance within that brief moment that the younger woman was incapacitated. Emerging from the inky shadows of the foliage around her, Bellatrix raises her wand and cautiously approaches Hermione. "Well, well Mudblood. Didn't your parents ever teach you that it was dangerous to travel by yourself?" The older witch's demeanour and voice working well together, hiding her emotions perfectly. She had learned early in life from her dear father, no one should ever know the truth of your feelings, lest they use them against you. There were too many unknowns for Bellatrix's liking... how did Hermione find her? Who else knew about where she was? And would there be others following the last member of the Golden Trio?

Hermione's breath hitched in her throat as she heard the dulcet tones of the woman who has been the centre of her thoughts ever since she had met her. Fearing to turn around and face the raven-haired witch, the brunette tries to calm her hyper-active breathing. "Bellatrix... I was hoping I would find you."

"Why is that? Trying your hand at the Auror business now that you have gotten better?" The former Death-Eater smirks but feels her heart rip at the low blow she has dealt the younger witch. _'You are doing this to keep yourself alive, Bellatrix. Give it some more time before you let your own emotions show. She will reveal her own intent soon enough.'_

"How did you know I was ever hurt?" Hermione asks as she slowly turns to face the witch who she was now at the mercy of.

_'Bloody hell...' _Bellatrix mentally berates herself for letting that knowledge slip from her mouth. "I heard rumours that you were in St. Mungo's... don't think just because I am out here in the middle of nowhere that I don't receive information about the wizarding world. Like I know both your little friends died during the last battle and before the Dark-Lord was destroyed you had the ceiling cave in on you. So tell me Mudblood, how did it feel to see your little friend Potter and that Weasel fellow die? Did you cry? Were you all beside yourself in grief? Did you wish that the whole second level had fell on you, crushing you so you could be with your little mates in the beyond? Tell me, Granger, I want to know."

The brunette smiles as she turns around to face the dark-haired witch. "So, you really want to know how it felt after they died?" Hermione's smile became even wider when she saw that the once unshakeable Bellatrix Lestrange's wand hand faltered just slightly. It was just a minor slip. Just a few centimetres, but the younger witch saw it and realised that the older woman was merely trying to see what she was there for and was not going to harm her. "It was the most freeing thing I had ever been witness to. I had waited so long for one of those gits to actually die that I would have even bet you that they would have never lasted. Hell, they would have never lasted if it weren't for me."

Bellatrix stares at Hermione momentarily, trying to sense if the younger woman was lying or not. Not being able to confirm or deny the words that were spoken to her, the older witch tightens her grip on her wand. "If that is the case... then why in the bloody hell did you follow them like a bloody dog? Always the one who was doing the work but never got the recognition. The little Mudblood saviour that was treated like a pariah. The Dark-Lord knew you were the main opponent, not Potter. I bet that is why you are here now... to try and finish what he and that miserable old fool, Dumbledore had started. It won't work! You will never take me back to that damned gaol!" Bellatrix felt her heart break as the venomous accusations flew from her mouth. _'Maybe that is why she is here all along... maybe she was the one who caused all of those hallucinations to run through my mind.' _

Hermione felt her own temper flair as the older woman threw accusations at her. "I would never do such a thing... why would I allow myself to continue such a task when I was forced into it by the old fool in the first place? I can tell you don't believe me... I wouldn't believe myself either if I were you. The only thing I can say is... I came here to see you. I detest the fact that everything I had to do in my life before the battle was forced upon me. Everything I did was a sham, only to keep my parents alive. But, they are not what matter now. Nothing is they way it was supposed to be now." The brunette's voice was a mere whisper by the time she had finished. Half of what she said was never meant to have left her mouth, but it did and there was no way she could ever take it back.

"What do you mean by now? You're hiding something from me, Granger. Never fear though... you can never hide anything from me for long." Hermione felt the warm tendrils of Bellatrix's mind invading her own after the older woman had spoke. Knowing that it would be detrimental to her own life if she refused, the brunette allowed the raven-haired witch to search through her memories.

Images, chaotic yet beautiful, flood the ex-Death- Eater's mind. Visions of herself with the younger witch in the throes of passion, as well as scenes of Hermione speaking with the Dark-Lord as if she were a Death-Eater as well. All visions she had seen before in her own mind, but others play out for her to see as well. The brunette laying in a hospital bed while Minerva and an unknown doctor were speaking out of hearing range from the witch. Then the next shows Hermione using one of Snape's favoured spells, cutting down the doctor before he could attack her. A smile creeps across Bellatrix's face when she sees the young witch sneaking through the corridors of St. Mungo's and in to the store rooms.

Seeming satisfied with her findings, the raven-haired woman stopped using Legilimency on Hermione and stared at the brunette, while lowering her wand. "What were those few images I saw? Has someone taken a fancy to me? Judging by the blush on your cheeks it seems I am correct. There are a few other things that I wish to know about what happened but I think they can wait until later. Right now I want to know how you knew where to find me. I saw glimpses of you talking with that old hag, Minerva. She seemed quite scared of you... I'm impressed. But, I don't think she was the one who told you where I was or she would have sent the whole Ministry down on my head."

"She only knew that you were hiding out in Wales, but she didn't know where. She had heard from some Aurors that you had made your way to this country. I had forced her to tell me that much... since she had tried to have my memory erased, I thought that was proper enough payback. But maybe I should have done the same thing to her as I did that doctor now that I think about it. After I left Hogwarts, I just pictured you in my head and was drawn to this place and here we are now." Hermione says as she looks at the older witch in front of her.

Bellatrix's nods her head in understanding, the young witch was telling her exactly what she had seen during her brief trip through Hermione's memories. The older witch felt her apprehension slipping away the more she watched the brunette, but did not allow her own feelings that she felt for the Gryffindor woman to show through. _'Not yet... I don't want to seem less than the woman she thinks I am. Which would happen if I confess myself to her right now. I need to gather as much information from her as possible. Someone who seemed to be always on the side of good, is now claiming she never wanted what happened in the first place. Maybe, I should have went further back into her memories to see what had caused her to work with that Potter boy and that blood-traitor Weasley, but I believe I will ask her later about that subject.' _The raven-haired witch thinks to herself as she turns on her heels and walks towards the location of her hideout. "Follow me, Granger." She says, never turning around to see if the younger woman was actually obeying or not. "We have much to talk about, but first... I believe we should have a bit of something to eat. You do have food in that satchel of yours right?"

Walking a few paces behind the older woman, Hermione speaks up. "Yes, I do actually."

"Good, it's been a while since I have had a proper meal. I have been in hiding for quite some time. My mansion has been overrun by Aurors and I didn't have the chance to take any supplies before I had to leave it behind. But I believe my luck might be changing." Bellatrix turns around and smiles, a natural smile. The first real smile that Hermione had seen in weeks, if not months. And the younger witch thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.


	6. No More Secrets

_**Author's Note: First and foremost, I would like to thank everyone who had read and reviewed/ alerted/ favourited this story. I know this chapter is going to have a slight cliffhanger in it (hope it isn't seen as being as evil as the last one!) I have a few ideas for the next few chapters... but I am not sure how I will go about setting it all up on paper. Until then, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

_'I guess the books were right... dream magic does span to the other person's mind, not just your own. Otherwise, she would have killed me when I Apparated into that clearing.' _Hermione thinks to herself as she follows the former Death-Eater to her hideout, deep within the forest.

The brunette had seemed so confident in herself as she read up on the topic before the Battle of Hogwarts and as she had spoken to Professor McGonagall before she had Dissapparated from the castle grounds. But, there was always a tiny amount of trepidation that had followed, like an over eager house-elf, and it had begun to cause her to worry if she had done the right things after all. In the end her worries have seemed for naught, she was know following the one person who she felt would be her only security in a world that she had always known was out to get her.

"Almost there!" Bellatrix calls out, the sound drawing the younger woman out of her thoughts. They had been walking for over fifteen minutes and Hermione was starting to feel the cold chill of panic settle into her veins. "I may have been a bitch to you before... but, I don't believe that I am the one you have to worry about now." The raven-haired witch says, her voice suddenly a lot closer than before. The younger witch looks up and notices Bellatrix standing only a foot away from her, a large cavern gaping out of the ground behind her. Before Hermione could even speak, the older woman nodded her head and gave an answer to the question that was trying to escape the brunette's mouth. "You really need to work on your Occulmecy a bit more, Granger. I can read you like an open book. Yes you are right... Dream magic does span to the other person's mind, but I would like to know why you of all people would try what the Order deems a very, very dark art. It seems a bit out of character for you."

"You're right... it is out of character for the me that everyone believes they know me but, you did not delve that deep into my mind so therefore you don't know all that had happened to me. Is this your hideout?" Hermione asks as she looks at the cave behind the other witch.

"Yes, it is. I know it doesn't seem like much but at least it has kept the Aurors from finding me... come on. Let's go in... I still haven't forgot that you said you have food in your bag."

Following Bellatrix into the mouth of a cave was the last thing that Hermione thought she would have ever done. If you had told her last year around this time that she would willingly follow the Lieutenant of the most nefarious wizard who had ever lived anywhere, Hermione would have _Stupified_ you with absolutely no remorse. But here she was trailing only a metre behind the woman known to the wizarding world as the Dark Lord's guard dog.

The raven-haired witch finally stops when they were fifty metres in the cavern, Hermione shivers as she feels the chilled air of the damp, dark cave. Sensing the younger witch's discomfort, Bellatrix began casting a few spells around the chamber to ward off the cold, dank air. The aura of the cave became drastically better, allowing the younger witch to quickly crawl out of her melancholy and start to bring out some of the food she had brought with her.

"When you said you had food in your satchel, I never thought you had brought the whole bloody kitchen!" Bellatrix exclaimed as she saw the spread of delicacies that Hermione had displayed in front of the two.

"Yeah... before I left the castle, I popped down to the kitchens and asked the elves if they would give me some food. I think they mainly did it so I would leave them alone. I am sure you heard about the campaign I had for house-elf rights?"

The raven-haired witch laughs. "Oh... I did hear of it. Draco thought it was the funniest thing ever! The only person who somewhat understood the reason you did it was Cissy. She always had a bit of a soft spot for the house-elves in the Manor; but she knew it was what they wanted to do, not what we had forced them to do. Do you think, with all the powers they possess, that they would subjugate themselves to a life of servitude if they didn't want it?"

Hermione smiles as the red heat of embarrassment rises to her cheeks. "I know that now. I was young back then and thought that it was the right thing to do. Besides it kept me away from those two gits as well as kept my mind off other things."

The older witch notices the change in Hermione's emotions at the mentioning of the other two-thirds of the Golden Trio, but decides to wait and ask about it after both have had their fill of the bounty that lay before them. Sure she was curious as to why, but she had not had a proper meal in several days; so she decided to save any and all questions for later.

Neither witch really knew how hungry they had actually been. But after eating an hour in silence, both women knew the time had come to for question and answer time. Bellatrix looks up from the remains of their dinner and stares at the younger witch. At one point she would have killed the insufferable know-it-all and had no qualms about it, but now every time she looked at her she felt her heart quicken with a desire that she had not felt in a long time. Sure, she had been married to Rod ever since she had finished her seventh year at Hogwarts; but, she loathed the man and never even wanted the union. It was her parents idea, as well as his. They thought it would quell the phase that both of the two had for the same gender, plus it would unify to very powerful and dark families. Neither her nor Rudolphus had the desire to consummate the unity, so they had both went off on their wedding night in search of fulfilling their needs. But, every one of the women she had taken to her bed never fully satisfied her. Always leaving her feeling somewhat empty and longing for more. It really wasn't until she had met the young witch in front of her that her life had begun to change, but she would have still done her job no matter what, less she risk the wrath of the Dark-Lord.

The raven-haired witch smiles inwardly to herself, _'I think I have found the perfect question to ask her that can help me get a handle on the situation that I have found myself in.' _

"I have a question, mud... I mean Granger. Why are you here? I saw your memories and can understand why you had to get away from those people, but why come to me? You were what they called the Golden Girl. Why travel here to find me? Unless it was ploy for the Ministry to catch me." Bellatrix stares at Hermione as she speaks, hoping that any facial expression or gesture would give the younger woman away.

Hermione sighs, knowing that those sets of questions were bound to come out of the former Death-Eater's mouth. She just didn't think they would all had came out at once. "Okay... you are entitled to an answer for all of the questions you have asked. And I will answer them all. But I believe you will understand more if I tell you my story, starting from my first year at Hogwarts until now... but if you do not trust what I say to be accurate, then I will show you my memories."

The older witch shakes her head. "No, I trust you. I don't know why, but I trust you." Bellatrix smiles. "Go on... tell me your story."

It was nearly dawn by the time Hermione had finished telling Bellatrix everything that needed to be said. The constant shit she had to deal with from that pretentious bastard of a Headmaster all the way to the her escape from St. Mungo's. She had left out the parts about the dream magic and all the reality-blurring dreams she had that had the beautiful Death-Eateras her lover.

The younger witch was shocked that during the whole time the older woman sat there and simply listened. No jeers, no snorts of discontent. She just sat there, quietly. If Hermione didn't know any better she would have thought that the stories that were told about the older witch's insanity were fiction. But she knew better than to ever think that, she had seen the woman in battle and knew the woman was mental. Hermione couldn't take Bellatrix's silence any longer, so she decided to make the woman talk. "So, what do you think? You have been awfully quiet this whole time. Do you believe any of what I said or do you believe the lies they had perpetrated to make the others seem as if they were the ones who did all the work?"

"I think... I think. I know this is going to sound really strange coming from me... of all people. I think I feel sorry for you. All that time and not a single person to listen to what you had to say. Taking all the credit for themselves and not realising that you were there only asset in a group of the most self-serving, unintelligent people ever. It's funny to think that you and I are a lot alike. I was considered the outcast of my family. Sure, I received all Owls while at Hogwarts... even made Head Girl. But, I always fell short of my parents expectations. Andromeda was the soft-spoken one who had the grace and poise that mother adored... that was until she shacked up with that muggle-born, Ted Tonks, and they disowned her. Cissy on the other hand... was the beauty of the three of us. Or so our father liked to say. She had the grace and poise just like Andy, but it was her charm and beauty that made our parents believe she could do not do any wrong. And she didn't for the most part... the only thing that father didn't approve of was how she would never obey him and mum when it came to shunning me. After everything they had told her that I was... after she watched them beat me, she still remained loyal to me."

"Then why are you here, instead of hiding out at her mansion?" Hermione asks as she feels remorse for the older witch in front of her.

"Because the Ministry has set their goons out around her house and she and Draco are basically prisoners in their own home! After I left the battle at Hogwarts all the other Death-Eaters were carted off to Azkaban. Since Cissy and Draco were never actually raised their wands they were left to themselves; but since I was not found amongst the living or the dead, they thought I would go and hide out at the Manor. I couldn't do that to them... they can't be subjugated to the torment of Azkaban... it would kill them and I can't do that to the only sister that has ever stood up for me." Bellatrix keeps the tears from spilling forth as she spoke. Even though she had told the brunette her innermost secret, she would not allow her to see her cry. "Besides, there is nothing I can do. The Dark-Lord lost and I was his second. Any attempts to try and reach her would be monitored. They would find out where I was and they would kill me. There would be no Azkaban for me, that would be too lenient. As well as the dementor's kiss. They would want me to die for what I have done. Hell, they probably would kill you too for what you have done. By now the Ministry has probably heard of your escape, plus the death of that doctor. They aren't as kind as they used to be. The Aurors were probably given instruction to kill you on sight, probably were told you had gone mental over the deaths of your little friends."

"Then we hide out here and do nothing except wait for our end?" Hermione asks as she stares at Bellatrix. "The Bellatrix I have heard of would never do such a thing like that!"

"Well, with all due respect dear... the Hermione Granger I had heard of would have never done what you have done as well. That includes the little dream magic you have used. I still haven't forgot about that, dear. I didn't mention it before but... you weren't the only one that was capable of seeing the dreams you had." The raven-haired witch smirks. "I saw them all. I didn't understand it at first but now I do. If only you had not been muggle-born, the Dark-Lord would have granted all your wishes and would have made that old sod pay for what he did to you. If I had known, I would have made him pay."

"If I wasn't a muggle-born, that is." The younger witch says sarcastically.

"No... if I had found out what he was about. If there had been some sort of leak in of information. I would have killed him." Bellatrix says matter-of-factly.

"Why?"

The older witch takes a deep breath, "Because before the dreams, when I first saw you in the Department of Mysteries, I had felt something for you. I didn't know what it was until recently, but I had always been attracted to you." Hermione tries to interrupt but Bellatrix raises her hand to keep her silent. "I know I tortured you at Cissy's and I regret it with all my heart. I thought what I felt was just a phase, I had never seen some one so determined, so defiant as you. You had intrigued me, still do actually. I know no matter what I say, I can not undo the damage I have done to you... but, I hope that you can forgive me." The former Death-Eater shakes her head quickly, as if trying to erase her confession, and quickly changes the subject. "Now, you are right. What I was saying before about sitting about not doing a bloody thing about our situation is not me. We have to find a way to protect ourselves... keep those bastards as far away from us as possible. Hiding here only prolongs the inevitable by so much. The more we stay, the closer they can get to us. You said yourself that Minerva knows that we are now both in Wales. We need to put our heads together and come up with a plan... something big. Something that they won't see coming. Something that will save our lives and keep us from having to hide. And I think I may know what we can do."


	7. Plotting Is Like Foreplay

**_Author's Note: I didn't realise that I would have been able to get this chapter up this quickly! I would like to thank everyone who has been following this story as well as its predecessor. All the reviews/ alerts/ favourites are greatly appreciated! I don't have much more to say, besides thank you and hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

"_If I wasn't a muggle-born, that is." The younger witch says sarcastically._

"_No... if I had found out what he was about. If there had been some sort of leak in of information. I would have killed him." Bellatrix says matter-of-factly._

"_Why?"_

_The older witch takes a deep breath, "Because before the dreams, when I first saw you in the Department of Mysteries, I had felt something for you. I didn't know what it was until recently, but I had always been attracted to you." Hermione tries to interrupt but Bellatrix raises her hand to keep her silent. "I know I tortured you at Cissy's and I regret it with all my heart. I thought what I felt was just a phase, I had never seen some one so determined, so defiant as you. You had intrigued me, still do actually. I know no matter what I say, I can not undo the damage I have done to you... but, I hope that you can forgive me." The former Death-Eater shakes her head quickly, as if trying to erase her confession and quickly changes the subject. "Now, you are right. What I was saying before about sitting about not doing a bloody thing about our situation is not me. We have to find a way to protect ourselves... keep those bastards as far away from us as possible. Hiding here only prolongs the inevitable by so much. The more we stay, the closer they can get to us. You said yourself that Minerva knows that we are now both in Wales. We need to put our heads together and come up with a plan... something big. Something that they won't see coming. Something that will save our lives and keep us from having to hide. And I think I may know what we can do."_

* * *

"What do you have in mind, Bellatrix?" Hermione asks warily. She knows that she has done a few horrible things within her time; threatening a professor, killing a doctor, and at times secretly hexing and _Imperiousing _ a few people while she was at Hogwarts; but, knowing the witch that sat in front of her... the brunette knew it had to be something devious.

"Please... call me Bella. After what we have said to one another, I believe we can move past the formalities." The raven-haired witch smiles at the younger witch. "I think this world needs to be handed out its just desserts. Sure, some of the main people that ever caused either one of us harm is now dead; Dumbledore, my parents, the Dark-Lord, those two gits that you had to escort around the country-side, and of course that doctor. But, there are a few others that are still around that knew about what was happening and did nothing to stop the mistreatment. Take Minerva for example... she knew what my parents were doing to me and she did nothing about it! She's a bloody pure-blood and even though she has never said anything, she knows exactly what goes on in the pure-blood households. Besides the hag allowed Dumbledore to treat you as a house-elf, forced into a life of servitude for ungrateful little twits that never gave you any recognition during the whole seven years you knew them."

"She didn't know... he never told anyone what he had done to me. She was shocked when I told her about it." The younger woman says as she shifts uncomfortably on the boulder she was sitting on. Bellatrix's words were getting to her in ways she didn't think they would. All the memories of the days prior start to flood her mind. _'Maybe, Minerva wasn't just allowing the doctor to modify my mind because of me asking about Bella. Maybe... just maybe, she didn't want me to say anything about how Dumbledore had bullied me into friendship with the two most arrogant sons of bitches in the wizarding world and help them destroy... or I should say I destroy while they take the credit, the most dangerous wizard the world has ever known. I am the only person besides her that knew of what that old goat had done... taking three children at the start of the magical schooling and turning them into cannon-fodder. She knew... that old bitch knew.' _Hermione was seething by the times she wrestled herself out of her thoughts.

Bellatrix smiles as she sees the look of understanding flicker across the brunette's face. "She wasn't the only one who knew, love. The whole Order knew and sat back and did nothing. Even that Weasel boy's parents knew and didn't do a bloody thing to help their blighter. I took care of the mum for you though. She was one that had been asking for it. I had heard from the Dark-Lord's spies within the Order on how they all treated you... I received quite the hexing from my ex-master for sticking my nose where it didn't belong. I guess in the end he did see a little of my feelings for you, but he made sure to make it seem like it was because I was disobeying orders whenever I got punished. I know you have your reservations about harming others... it wasn't until the Battle of Hogwarts that you actually killed someone." The older witch stands up from her seat, a boulder on the other side of the cavern, and sat down beside Hermione. "But... at least listen to my plan. If we are both to survive this and be able to walk away from this scot-free, we will both need to be on-board. Savvy?"

"Okay, what do you have in mind?" The brunette asks, her heart beating slightly faster in her chest because of the proximity of the older woman.

Bellatrix smiles a devious smile before starting to speak. "I see now you were always a bit dark... you had just buried it all. The hate the loathing... everything that you felt for all of them was carefully hidden until you were finally able to strike. I will help you strike. We will have to find others though... for the plan to work. But that part should be easy, once we secure Black Manor that is. When we do that, we will be able have the resources to help destroy everyone and everything that has gotten in our way." The older witch stares up at the stalactites on the cave ceiling. "They are weaker than ever now... most of them still mourn the Potter boy, so they won't ever suspect a thing. Not with both of us calling the shots. They will all fall to our feet... that is if we let them live."

Hermione feels her excitement grow the more Bellatrix speaks. She had always hated being used as the lap dog for the two dunderheads that took the credit, never once acknowledging that it was she who had figured out how to by-pass all the traps their first year, to reach the philosopher's stone. She was the one who figured out it was a basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets their second year. Hermione could remember something that happened every year they were at Hogwarts that she had worked out and the took the credit. Basking in the praises that Dumbledore and Minerva had gave to the boys. The only person who had noticed that everything the boys were praised for she had done was Severus. He had approached her one day while she after Potions class was over. "So, Granger. How does it feel to be the one who does everything and knows everything while the rest of the world sees you as a leech that has latched on to the Boy-Who-Lived? Now... now, Miss Granger do not take what I say as a jab at you. I understand what you are going through, believe me. I have had the same treatment as you by people who take all the praise too. In the end the people who never did any of the work will be found out in the end."

"Are you allright, Hermione?" Bellatrix asks as she tentatively places her hand on the younger woman's shoulder.

"Yes... I was just thinking of it all. Who is all still alive from the Order? I don't remember much, just that Potter, Ron, and Molly were killed. We need to know who all survived if we are to make this plan work."

"Well... all the Weasels are dead. Never liked that family that much. Do you remember that you actually had a hand in a few of their demises? My lovely niece and her beast are also dead. As well as my sweet darling sister Andromeda." Bellatrix laugh maniacally as something crosses her mind. "Let's stick with saying who is alive, shall we? Kingsley, Minerva and that old codger Moody. They are the main ones to worry about. But what they failed to realise before the Dark-Lord died, is we had a contingency plan set up within the Ministry. Sure, a few of them were found out. Lucius being one... bloody bastard never knew how to stay calm." The raven-haired witch stares at Hermione, her eyes alight with eagerness to get the plan started that she had barely went into detail about. "But none of that matters, my dear. What does matter is when do we set out for Black Manor?"

"Black Manor? But, Bella... didn't you say that Aurors were guarding your Manor as well as Narcissa's?" Hermione exclaims, slightly stunned and confused at the fact that the most famous Death-Eater had a plan that simple and that ill-prepared.

"That is true... but with the two of us together... I believe we can manage." Bellatrix winks at Hermione after she spoke causing the brunette to smile. "And besides... what are plotting and eventual victories?" The younger witch stares at the older woman confused. Smirking because Hermione didn't know the answer, Bellatrix leans closer into the other woman. Her mouth a mere centimetre from the brunette's ear. "They are but the best foreplay, ever."


	8. Deceit is the Best Form of Battle

_**Author's Note: First off I would like to thank everyone, as always, who have followed and reviewed this story. All your support has been really appreciated. I really don't have much more to say, so here's the chapter!**_

* * *

Hermione had to orientate herself after the sudden Dissapparation from the cave in Wales to a small wooded area behind Black Manor. It appeared their was no one there, but both women knew how the Aurors worked. That worked perfectly in their favour for Aurors were similar in mannerisms to Death-Eaters, but lacked the subtlety in walking.

Moments passed in silence as both Hermione and Bellatrix waited, huddled closely to one another as they waited for anything to betray the presence of others. The wait wasn't in vain. The snapping of a twig near the side of the estate quickly grabbed the attention of both witches, both clutching their wands and waiting with bated breath for the violator of the silence to appear. Seconds later, a figure steps out of the gloom that was cast by the mansion and the brunette hears a gruff voice mutter _'Lumos.' _

Bellatrix strains to see the face in the glow from the tip of the person's wand. "It's Savage." She mutters mostly to herself. The older woman stands up and starts to walk in the direction of the Auror.

"Bella, wait... he'll call the others!" Hermione warns in a raised whisper to the raven-haired witch as she strides out of the safety of the clump of trees they were hiding in.

"Relax Hermione, Savage is on our side." Bellatrix states as she continues walking towards the wizard. The younger woman tentatively follows the older witch, her wand still tightly clutched in her hand.

"Who's there?" The wizard calls out in a low voice, his wand pointed towards the group of trees. The soft glow from the tip of his wand casting eerie shadows across his face.

"Lower you wand, Savage. If I wanted you dead... you would be." Bellatrix snarls. Her threat causes Hermione to shudder involuntarily. The brunette made a mental note to never get on the beautiful raven-haired witch's bad side.

He lowers his wand as he softly mutters _'Nox.' _"Madame Lestrange. We have been expecting you. I didn't think you would have brought company though." His eyes linger momentarily on the younger witch as he openly scrutinises her.

Bellatrix snorts at his reply. "It's Black... Do you honestly think I would keep his last name after he died? I never wanted it in the first place and now that I am rid of him, I am rid of that horrid name." He lowers his head slightly in understanding and fear, causing the older witch to smirk. "And who I have with me is no concern of yours. What I need from you however is the names of all the Aurors with you now."

He looks at her in confusion momentarily only to be replaced by a smirk of his own. "I made sure that we had only special people with us whenever it was my turn for watch. Right now it is: Proudfoot, Dawlish, myself, and four new Aurors that I never had to deal with before until tonight. Those four will not last five minutes. I will go and tell Dawlish and Proudfoot you hear... they will be happy for some action. One of those new gits actually sicked his lunch back up on Dawlish's shoes when we first Apparated out here earlier."

Bellatrix cackles softly. "Then I shall leave him to Dawlish... I suspect our friend would like to receive payment for his shoes. They remember the plan we had devised before?"

"Yes they do Miss Black." Savage says with a grin.

"Good..." The raven-haired witch hands the wizard her wand, which he stuffs in his left robe pocket. Turning to the younger witch, the older woman smiles. "Now give him your wand, love."

Hermione looks at the former Death-Eater then to the Auror who had his hand out, expectantly awaiting that she relinquish her wand. Seeing the hesitancy in the eyes of the brunette, the older woman leans closer to the younger witch. "Trust me, my darling, you will get it back." Bellatrix whispers, causing Hermione to smile and place her wand in the waiting hand of Savage.

"Now will you tell me what it is we are going to do?" Hermione asks as she stares at the dark witch beside her.

Smiling at the brunette, Bellatrix nods her head. "I guess now would be a good time to let you in on the plan... it's simple love, we pretend that Savage here captured the both of us. Those two other louts will lower their guard and that's when Proudfoot and Dawlish will strike. If that doesn't work, we get our wands back from Savage here and we join the fight. Now come on and let's get started, before the others stumble upon us out in the open."

Savage instructs both witches to place their hands behind their back as he waves his wand and loosely binds their hands. Then he decides to use a few Glamour Charms on them. "To ensure no one gets suspicious." The wizard states when the younger woman asks him the purpose of the Charms.

"Your enjoying this too much, Savage." Bellatrix says with a growl. She wasn't mad at him, it was just every precious second that went by could mean one step closer to them getting found out by the two men who weren't in the loop. "Are you quite done?"

"Yes... sorry, I was enjoying it a bit too much. But, we need to make sure it is as believable as we can. They may be a bit dim, but they are still Aurors."

Bellatrix simply nods her head. "Allright let's do this."

Savage pushes the two witches out in front of him as they pretend to struggle against their bindings. All three know they need to make this as believable as possible, or else face a very nasty battle. Either way Bellatrix didn't care. If it had been just her without the knowledge of someone out in this world caring for her, the dark witch would have stormed the front gate of her home and not thought about it. Win or lose she would have loved the battle. But now, she had someone else to think of besides herself.

As the trio make there way towards the front of the manor, the wizard starts to push them harder in the back causing Hermione to stumble slightly. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" The brunette seethes.

"We have to make it look real." The Auror murmurs to the younger woman. When he knows they are within earshot of the others from his group, Savage raises his voice. "Oi, how about one of you louts give me a hand here!"

The raven-haired witch uses that as a cue. Thrashing about against her binds, she curses the man thoroughly. "You half-bloods are all the same! Bloody bastards that never did a damn thing but sit back while everyone else did all the work! If the Dark-Lord was still here, you would be as dead as the rest of this lot." She stares at the two men in front of her that came into view when the Auror had called out.

Hermione stares at the two men. She had seen Dawlish and Proudfoot before, but these two men in front of her had to be the ones that Savage said were new. _'It seems that the Ministry is hiring anyone from the looks of these two.' _She muses to herself as she feels Savage's wand press into her back further. They reminded her of the Snatchers that Voldemort had used while he was in power. Dirty, unkempt clothing and hair. As well as a slight stale air of someone who hasn't bathed in a few weeks, permeate into her senses as she has to swallow the bile that rises in the back of her throat when the two Aurors walk closer to her.

The tallest of the two, with long greasy brown hair and a wonky right eyes looks at Savage. "How in bloody hell did you manage to catch Lestrange?" His voice betrayed his awe, though his posture subdued it.

"She was sneaking through the trees out back..." Their partner in this scheme says as he roughly grabs the dark-haired witch by the shoulder and pushes her to the ground. "I think she is a bit off her game. Lestrange didn't even know I was behind her until I stunned her." Savage says with a grin.

"Who's the other witch?" The shorter podgier man with red-hair and pock-marks on his face asks. His eyes, Hermione noticed, were a grey colour irises and bloodshot in the whites. _'Possibly the man who threw up on Dawlish's shoes?' _The younger woman thinks to herself with a smirk.

"I know who she is!" The taller one states as he moves closer. His sebaceous nose almost touching her face. The brunette has to keep her stomach from lurching again as his hot rancid breath invaded her airways. "She's the one who followed around with Harry Potter." He looks back to his ginger colleague and smiles. "Word is she went mad after the battle. Must have been that knock to the head that finally did her in. The way I heard it, she went completely mental while in St. Mungo's. Her doctor, the poor bastard, didn't stand a chance. He went to check on her to see if she came round yet and the bitch pulled out her wand and killed 'em out right. Used one of that bastard Snape's spells on 'em, she did. How did you catch her?"

Savage was pulled out of his silent communication with the two other men that had came up behind the other two wizards. "She was who Lestrange was sneaking up behind when I found her in the forest. You wouldn't believe how lucky I feel now that I found these two!"

Suddenly the two nameless wizards slump forward with a groan. Behind them Hermione finally saw the two Aurors that had been privy to the plan all along.

"I was wondering when you two would show up!" Bellatrix says with a sigh as she quickly cuts through her ropes with the knife she always kept on her. "I thought if I had to hear those two gits any longer, I would die of their stupidity!" Once her hands were free she cuts the bindings from Hermione's wrists.

"At least you didn't have to smell their breath!" The brunette says as she tosses the ropes that had bound her hands on the ground. She smiles as the raven-haired witch hands her back her wand. Their hands grazing ever so slightly during the hand off, causing sparks to set aflame from her fingertips towards her heart. She knew that she needed to get the raven-haired goddess alone soon. Hermione just didn't know when they could be alone or what else Bella had in store.


End file.
